Cinderella
by DrarryLover28
Summary: Harry's daughter rules his world and there is no denying it. Just a cute fluffy fic about the progression of Lily through the years. Based on "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. Warnings inside. Harry P./Lily M-P. and a hint of Harry P./Draco M. Enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will/have ever own/owned any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the marvelous J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the lyrics to "Cinderella." Those belong to the wonderful Mr. Steven Curtis Chapman.

**A/N**: This is a happy fic that sat in my head for a little bit before I decided to write it. In this story, Lily's full name is Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing your thoughts! The song is "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman

**Warnings**: This does contain very brief mentions of mpreg. So little, that it is almost nonexistent…

* * *

I can hear Lily playing in the living room as I walk through the front door. As I toe my shoes off and shrug out of my Auror robes, I feel strong arms I know all too well wrap around me in a 'welcome home' embrace. I turn in his arms to face him, and he sweetly kisses my nose. It makes me smile. It always has. He makes me smile. They both do. I love the life that we've built together. The life that we've built through all the doubt, abuse, and misfortune.

Lily was the miracle that was never supposed to happen. We had tried everything we could think of from surrogate mothers to adoption to taking a potion for one of us to conceive on our own. Nothing had worked. We had been married for six years at that point and had been together for almost nine. I was beginning to lose hope when one day I came home from work to find Draco looking through baby magazines, picking out cribs and colors.

~.~.~

"Babe? What are you doing? You're just torturing yourself."

"I'm looking at cribs and colors for the nursery. I'm trying to find the perfect one for our baby," he said, ignoring the last part of my comment.

"Babe, I'm not sure we _can_ have a baby," I told him as I sat down next to him on the sofa.

"We can," he insisted. "And we are. I had been feeling ill for a few days now and went to see Hermione this afternoon. She told me it was morning sickness because I am pregnant. Can you believe it? We're going to be parents," he said with tears of joy in his eyes.

"I love you so much, Dray."

"I love you too, Harry."

~.~.~

Three years later, Lily had us both wrapped around her little finger. She was a spitting image of Draco, except for the bright jade eyes and the unruly nature of her bushy, white-blonde hair. Today she was sat in front of her princess playhouse playing with a variety of Disney princess. As I walked into the living room, I gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at me and smiled her famous ear-to-ear smile that could make the coldest of hearts melt.

I had once again brought work home with me and had intended to finish the blasted paperwork that never seemed to lessen. Draco came in and quietly picked a book up off the coffee table and sat down next to me to read while simultaneously looking over his family. As I had started getting into a rhythm with all the forms I still had to fill out, Lily stood up.

"Daddy?" she said as she walked closer the sofa.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked, not looking up from my work.

"Well, I need your help. Please?" she asks sweetly, causing me to look up at her.

"What do you need, Lilypad?"

"Well, you see, I've been invited."

"Invited to what?"

"The ball, silly," she giggles. "Will you help me practice my dancing? Please, daddy?"

I chuckle as I stand up and take her tiny hands in mine. I help her stand on my feet as I sweep her across the living room floor—secretly very thankful for the dance lessons Narcissa gave me for the wedding. As we danced around the room, I saw Draco put his book down and watch. He chuckled as Lily squealed and giggled with delight.

~.~.~

"How can we trust him?"

"Because Lily trusts him. Dray, I trust her judgment. And so should you. If she says he's a nice boy, who are we to say different without even meeting him?"

"I still don't like the kid."

"You don't even know him yet. Please, babe, just give him a chance…for Lily. And for me. Please?"

"Fine," he conceded with a huff.

I nodded in gratitude as I heard the door open. I gave one more warning glance at Draco before getting up from the sofa. I wasn't really sure about the date that had chosen our Lily for the Yule Ball, but I trusted that she had chosen wisely. It wasn't that I didn't like the boy; it was just that I had never met him. As I walked up to the pair, Lily wrapped me in a hug repeating the gesture with Draco behind me. I held out my hand to shake the young man's hand.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. I am Lysander Scamander. I believe you know my mother, Luna," he said as I moved back to let Draco shake his hand. "Mr. Malfoy-Potter." Draco nodded politely acknowledging the boy's salutation.

"Did you say your mother is Luna? As in Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Potter. She wanted me to pass on her greetings and hopes that you are both well."

"Looney Lovegood?" Draco whispered cautiously into my ear. I stomped on his foot in confirmation, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Be nice," I reminded quietly.

After supper, Lily walked Lysander to the Floo. After the green flames engulfed him on his journey home, she turned on her heel to face us. The look on her face was impossible to read. She looked torn about our reaction to the date that she whole-heartedly seemed to like. Draco was the first to break the silence.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he seems nice. I approve."

"Thank you, Father. You don't know how much your blessing means to me," she said, flashing Draco her famous ear-to-ear smile and moving to wrap him in a hug.

"Daddy?" she looked at me quizzically.

"What is it, Princess?"

"I know that the Yule Ball isn't for a few weeks, but Aunt Hermione took me shopping last weekend and we found the _perfect_ dress."

She ran into her room only to return a short while later in a beautiful floor length jade, blue, and silver dress. It was fitted from her bust to just below her waist. The dress fanned out into the skirt with silver and blue silk moiré. The top was beaded with jade and silver jewels set on a brilliant blue silk bodice. More of the same beading was added to the waistline. The colors together made her beautiful jade eyes pop and her vibrant smile seem even brighter.

"So what do you think?" she asked, having grown tired of Draco and me looking at her silently.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful. Our little Lilypad is all grown up."

"Stop it," she teased. "Daddy, will you help me practice my dancing? I don't want to step on Lysander's feet."

"Sure. Come here," I invited, holding out my hand for her to take. I led her into the living room and waltzed her around the room while Draco took up residence on the sofa watching his two favorite people. We danced until she was so tired that she was falling asleep on my shoulder.

~.~.~

I was in the kitchen with Draco making tea and listening to him read the news in the _Daily Prophet_. It was just part of our routine. Now that Lily had graduated from Hogwarts and moved out on her own, the house was eerily quiet. She still owled weekly, but we missed hearing her voice and giggles. We missed seeing her face every day.

A few weeks ago, Lysander had come to us asking for our blessing to marry Lily. I had giving my consent fairly easily. Draco, however, was not so inclined to do so. He'd made the poor boy sweat making sure he was the right boy for our daughter. Draco had always been Lily's final protector and guardian.

A loud _POP!_ made both of us jump. As we quickly moved to the living room to see who had apparated into the house, we were met with the familiar jade eyes and brilliant white ear-to-ear smile. Lily pulled both of us into a hug as she squealed in excitement. It took me back to when she was three and playing with her princess dolls.

"Lysander proposed! Isn't it wonderful?! I'm so excited!"

I couldn't help my chuckle at her excitement; Draco simply smiled.

"We figured he was going to do it soon. He came by a few weeks ago to get our blessings," Draco said simply.

"We've already started the planning. We've picked out colors and the venue and the general time. We still have a lot to do, but it's going to be perfect. I promise," she chattered as we all sat on the sofa with Lily in the middle of us.

She talked for almost two hours about everything from centerpieces and guests to possible dates and locations. It was wonderful seeing our little girl so excited about the wedding and the preparations. I knew that as soon as the Weasleys found out, Molly, Ginny, and Hermione would go into full wedding planner mode. It was scary how alike Lily could be to the three women in certain situations. Suddenly, she turned to face me with an inquiring look.

"Daddy? I know the wedding isn't for almost six months, but…"

"But what, Lilypad?"

"…will you help me practice my dancing? This night has to be perfect. Please?"

"Anytime, sweetie," I smiled as I pulled her off the sofa.

It was just like when she was little. She was giggling and squealing with delight. Draco couldn't help but laugh as I'm sure he thought back to a similar memory of when Lily was young. We spun around the room until the clock struck midnight. As she left, I couldn't help but hum the chorus of the song we'd always danced to.

"So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone"

* * *

**A/N**: What did you think? Please let me know! I love hearing your feedback, and I will respond personally to every review! I use the feedback you give me to make my future stories better. Please let me know what you think! Have a FABULOUS day!  
~DrarryLover28


End file.
